ocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Carmen Rae Romandini Castello
Appearance Carmen is a seemingly harmless looking woman, standing at 5'4" with a slender frame and ample curves in the right places. Her skin color does indicate that she is of a Hispanic or Italian background, it is a light beige tone and up close, you can see along the bridge of her nose as well as other parts of her body and face that she has faint freckles and birthmarks. She has a heart shaped face with a rather small, narrow nose and semi-full lips. She's normally seen wearing a soft expression; her smile and brown eyes are usually welcoming. Carmen would say that her most distinct feature would be her long, auburn hair that falls down to the small of her back, riddled with loose curls. Every girl likes to try and dress her best; Carmen is no exception! She takes pride in her physical appearance, normally seen wearing stylish dresses that were made back in the early 1940s. She considers herself a modest woman, showing off her lovely figure by wearing fitted dresses that hug at her shapely hips and waist, but seldom ever reveals too much to the public eye. Her favorite dress is a simple, black secretary, styled ensemble that is fitted from top to bottom. The skirt is pencil styled with a 10" back slit for comfortable leg room. The front of the dress has an over the shoulder collar, double breasted with four large buttons, a belt around the waist, and ¾ sleeves with cuffs. Underneath her dresses she usually wears one-piece lingerie called teddies, overlapping a garter belt and thigh high stockings and black 2", black, pumps on her feet. Her hair is so long from not cutting it regularly. She normally combs it over to her left side, letting it hang loose and sometimes even letting it cover her left eye. Personality At first glance, Carmen has a bit of a soft spoken and humble demeanor that often gives people an impression that she is easily controlled and weak. In reality, Carmen is a very bright young woman and tends to use what others perceive her as to her absolute advantage. She is the calm, sensual; collected member of her family, one despite her gender has the potential of moving up within the ranks but would rather be work from the side lines when asked and rarely seen. Carmen's actual job is to offer advice to her father, a mob boss, before he makes any sound decision for his next move. Normally her choices are based off of her own sound decisions conveyed by research and careful decisiveness, however what she knows is beneficial is not always what she thinks is best during certain situations. She chooses not to say what's on truly on her mind if it means she can avoid conflict. She's a can be quite flirtatious while amongst men because she knows within her group she is a minority. She knows she has looks and isn't afraid to use them to her advantage as well, and takes slight joy in teasing men into getting their hopes up. Carmen is also has tendency to lie a lot, gradually building upon more lies until they either work in her or family's favor or she gets caught. History Carmen Rae Romandini Castello comes from two main Italian crime families who reside in Queens, New York City. Her grandfather, Maximo Santos Castello is an incredibly greedy, disgustingly vile man who has inherited his grandfather's mineral rights to an oil rig that started during the Industrial Revolution. The Castello Family runs a string of racketeering businesses, prostitution, extorts, and sells or does exchange on the Black Market. Before Carmen was born, Maximo extorted a number of businesses within the area into working for him, this included her father, Marcus Romandini, a young crime boss in his life who creates and sells illegalized medical drugs through the Black Market. Maximo had one daughter and arranged a marriage between the two. Carmen was born in Hudson, New York and grew up there most of her life with her mother, Elisabeta Castello, father, Marcus Romandini, and her two older brothers, Maximo II and Joseph Castello. She didn't have a very eventful early childhood, growing up mostly at the house and at a very early age she began strict tutoring. Every so often she would take monthly trips with her mother to Manhattan in order to receive money or drugs for her addiction. Even to this day Carmen claims she doesn't recall most of the trips often telling others that she slept through the car rides, waking up in the car on their way home. It is because Carmen simply doesn't like to remember, most of the things she had seen during her trips still emotionally bother her. After one specific incident, Carmen and her mother were never allowed to come back to the estate, her grandfather denied his own daughter the drugs she felt she needed and eventually suffered from serious withdrawals. They were sent back to Hudson where Carmen took care of her mother until she died, Carmen was only sixteen. In between that time, Carmen's father Marcus began conspiring against Maximo and soon left the family along with followers of his to start his old business, Carmen was the last to leave, stealing a large sum of the Castello’s fortune with her. It was so easy to do so since she was taken so lightly for being a woman. Carmen currently works for her father and uncle as one of their Consigliere, often heard from but rarely seen. She attended Rowan University but didn’t finish, studying nursing and took a few criminal law courses. She managed to forge fake documents, changing her identity and lied about finishing school in order to get a job working as a nurse. For six months she lived a fairly comfortable and normal life under the alias Renata Ferraro in order to hide from the Castello family until one particular September evening she decided to take an alley way shortcut and met a man; a stranger who changed everything.